


all you do is tell me lies (to keep me from worrying about you)

by slowmo_waitwot



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death, FakeHaus, M/M, Violence, adam doesnt know how 2 deal w feelings pt 325983295782, blood mention, gta au yknow, idk man, it was a prompt, lawrence gets a lil mad (understandably), uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: based on the prompt "you're holding back" ft the fakehaus boys adam and lawrence.Los Santos is nothing but trouble, with its abnormally high crime and homicide rates that terrorize this disgusting city. It’s filth, nothing but chaotic assholes destroying the last few decent areas of the city and greedy people doing whatever they can to get their money hungry hands on cash while others beg on the streets for a dollar, no matter how dirty or bloody it is. It’s unbalanced and life ruining, corrupting people the moment they drive into the city limits.Adam hates it so fucking much.





	all you do is tell me lies (to keep me from worrying about you)

**Author's Note:**

> heyo u can request fics over at mccune.tumblr.com dslgkhksd

Los Santos is nothing but trouble, with its abnormally high crime and homicide rates that terrorize this disgusting city. It’s filth, nothing but chaotic assholes destroying the last few decent areas of the city and greedy people doing whatever they can to get their money hungry hands on cash while others beg on the streets for a dollar, no matter how dirty or bloody it is. It’s unbalanced and life ruining, corrupting people the moment they drive into the city limits. 

Adam hates it so fucking much. 

But, unfortunately, he contributes to the issue as much as anyone else does (even more so than most do due to him being the leader of the infamous Fakehaus crew). He has the blood of hundreds on his hands, stained money in his pockets and a dead expression placed upon his facade. 

He’s currently into his fifth drink and knows there’s many more to come. 

Just enough to forget, he claims to anyone who asks, just a little something to make everything fade away for a bit. Every crew member gives him a look of understanding, aware that this is not the first time he’s done this (nor will it be the last), sighing before they nod and walk off, recognizing that an argument with him would do nothing but piss him off. 

Expect Lawrence.

Unlike the rest of the members, he doesn’t throw an excuse out in order to get Lawrence to leave, but instead does it to keep him from worrying enough to ask questions. Usually Lawrence doesn’t push anything out Adam, relating to him more so than the others as he too drinks a lot more than he probably should. He’d typically frown but sit down and pour himself a glass, allowing them to sit together in silence until Adam felt he was drunk enough, indicated by a tug at Lawrence’s hand so the other could drag them both to bed. 

However, it didn’t seem like today was going to a ‘sit in silence’ kind of day.

“I’m fine, I just wanted to relax for a bit. Unwind with a whiskey, y’know?”  


“You’re not fine, don’t lie to me.”  


A huff escapes Adam’s lips as he rolls his eyes, taking a long sip of his drink before he replied. 

“Not lying, it’s been a stressful day, why can’t I just drink a little to chill?”  


“Because it’s never a little, it’s always a fucking lot. You saw a crew member die today, lost $100,000 and nearly got caught by the cops. That’s a lot more than just a ‘stressful day’, Adam. You can’t keep doing this and act like it’s completely fucking fine!”  


“Doing what? What exactly am I doing, Sonntag? Go on, enlighten me.”  


“You’re holding back.”   


A quirk of the lips, a soft chuckle rumbles as Adam sets down his now empty drink, immediately going to refill it. Leave it to Lawrence to desire a heart-to-heart when all Adam wants to do is get fucking shitface drunk and have the memories of night rot away. 

He wasn’t there, he didn’t see what Adam saw.

Try and grasp the scene of horror that unfolded before him without Adam being able to do a damn thing about it. A useless leader forced to watch as one of his crew members bleeds out, gunshot wound gushing with violent red, eyes glazed over and mouth ajar as he screams (until his screams die in his throat and frozen in place, petrified expression eternally etched upon his features). His last breath 

Adam was far too late to save him. 

And the money that they worked for weeks trying to get, perfecting plans and going over every single possible issue, was left behind in the midst of frantic fear, abandoned in order to try to do everything he could to save a man who was already on the road to being deceased. He ordered the rest to go and turned off his mic, carrying his ~~friend~~  fellow member in his arms, laying him down in the back and yelling for Matt to go and try to save him. Matt did what he could but there was nothing to do. He eventually had to give up and went off on Adam when the other saw he wasn’t doing anything anymore.   


Why waste energy on someone who’s already dead when you can do your best to keep the living still alive? 

The cops are ruthless and fueled by hatred of these wretched gangs, cursing them for taking the money that they want, the crooked fucks. They’re so close, bullets piercing the metal of the car, gritted teeth exposed as knuckles whiten from the tight clutch of the steering wheel. 

The air smelled heavily of gunpowder, metal and gasoline. It took so long to rid themselves of the cops, barely reaching the rendezvous point by 3 am, seeing all those worried faces twist into bitter realization when Adam and Matt were the only ones to exit the car. 

He knew they all blame him. 

Guilt coats the soul of a sinner, incapable of saving a life ~~that meant the world to him~~. Blood stained palms cannot be washed clean, no amount of time spent scrubbing it clean with remove the filth that clings to the skin (serving as a reminder of what has occurred). Gazes burn into his flesh as he ducks his head down and mutters bullshit about discussing the events tomorrow. The ache for alcohol is strong enough to make him the first to leave, taking a motorcycle and heading home again. 

And now he’s here, getting questioned by his ~~boy~~ friend. 

“Holding back? My, it’s like you think I owe you a honest reply. Don’t push me right now, I’m not in the mood.”

“No, I’m not gonna stop because you’re gonna get all mad about it. Fuck that, Adam. Everyone is too afraid to say anything about what you do to yourself because you’re ready to go at their fucking throat if they so much as ask you how you are! Who does that, huh? Who fucking goes off on someone for _worrying_ about how they’re doing?”

A cold laugh rattles from Lawrence, disbelief in his expression. Now or never, right? Time for a good talk together, y’know, like normal ~~couples~~  friends have. 

“You’re always keeping things inside, bottling up your emotions and hiding your thoughts as if that going to make it all better. You’re fucking yourself over, don’t you realize that? You’re ruining yourself! And for what? For a few hours of forgetting some bullshit by drinking so much that you’re gonna get alcohol poisoning? Fuck you, Adam, you selfish bastard! You think you got it so fucking hard but you know what? Everyone has it fucking hard, get over yourself, you asshole!”   


Silence blankets itself over the two as Lawrence breathes heavily, face red as ever, chest rising and falling quickly, hands balled into fists. Adam stares deadpan as he quietly sighs, setting his drink down. 

“I’m sorry.”   


“..What?”  


“I’m sorry,” voice shakes slightly as he struggles to force himself to be emotional for once in his life, “I’m sorry for acting as if I was the only one with issues, that I thought I had everything under control when I never did. I’m supposed to be a leader! I should be able to deal with my emotions enough to keep them from affecting my fucking job but _I can’t!_ Maybe.. Maybe I wasn’t meant to be a leader. I was just a dumb kid from L.A. that was sick and tired of being a homeless thief, I was never made to be anything!”   


Gently, Lawrence reaches out and intertwines his fingers with Adam’s, knowing if he didn’t intervene that the other would spiral himself into a breakdown. Pressing his lips to the top of Adam’s hand for a chaste kiss, allowing his other hand to move up and down his thigh. 

“You’re an amazing leader, Adam. You do everything you can to ensure the safely of your crew and plan to the smallest detail for weeks in order to iron out every possibility. But even then, there’s going to be issues that you never anticipated that are going to rise.. and that’s okay. You’re not to blame for that, quit acting as if you’re solely responsible when you’re not. I’m glad I know you and I’m happy to work as a member of your crew.”

“Just know,” he continued, “that leaders don’t have to close themselves off emotionally. You just have to be able to deal with your emotions accordingly and I’m always here to help you with that, okay? I love you, I don’t like seeing you destroy yourself every single day. You’re stronger than you think you are, just work on bettering yourself. I’ll be here every step of the way.”

Standing up, he pulled Adam to his feet, a sad smile on his face as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against his lips. Hiding his face for a few moments in the fabric of Adam’s shirt, he finally moved back.

“Now, c’mon, let’s go to bed.”  


“..Okay. Hey, Lawrence?”  


“Yeah?”  


“I,” he started, hesitating to continue before he forced the words out, “I love you too.”  


A chuckle spills from Lawrence as he shakes his head.

“I know, dear. I’m glad you finally said it. It.. means a lot and it’s a good step in the right direction. Now, c’mon, I’m tired as hell.”   


**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment if u wanna <3


End file.
